


Contar a verdade

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kara considera os segredos que escondeu de Cat, sua identidade, seus sentimentos.





	Contar a verdade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell the truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532430) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Tenho tinha mudado desde que Cat partiu, era difícil acreditar que mal tinha se passado um ano.

A vida de Kara virou de cabeça para baixo mais vezes do que podia contar, e naquele tempo ela sentiu a falta de Cat, de ser capaz de ir até ela para buscar conselhos e apoio, mesmo que Kara não pudesse partilhar seu segredo com ela. Cat era sua mentora, sua… amiga, e sua falta, especialmente enquanto Kara estava começando a encontrar seu caminho, foi profundamente sentida.

Agora, Cat tinha acabado de anunciar que ia voltar até o fim da semana, certamente esperando preparar seus empregados para seu retorno, mas não era tempo o bastante para Kara se preparar. Nenhum tempo no mundo seria o bastante para ela se preparar.

Ela nem sabia exatamente como se sentia com relação a Cat antes dela partir. Algo além de admiração, certamente. Algo que não podia classificar na época, mas que tornou mentir para ela mais doloroso do que tinha sido mentir para todos os outros exceto sua família por toda sua vida. Tempo e distância a ajudaram a entender seus sentimentos, mesmo que temesse que era tarde demais.

Ela queria contar a verdade para Cat antes, mas tinha medo da reação. Por mais que Cat parecesse respeitar o trabalho de Supergirl, não havia como saber como ela veria Kara se ela soubesse que as duas eram a mesma pessoa, e perder aquele respeito seria um golpe violento demais para sofrer. E então Cat fez a conexão por si mesma, mas era cedo demais, Kara não estava pronta para isso ainda, não podia ter aquela possibilidade condensada em realidade, então teve de encontrar um jeito de se livrar disso. E depois de mentir para Cat, a fazer acreditar que suas habilidades investigativas não eram tão precisas quanto ela pensava, forçar ela a aceitar um golpe assim ao seu ego, parecia que o momento certo nunca viria.

Mas agora, depois de não ter o suporte de Cat por um ano, Kara sabia que isso tinha de ser feito, Cat merecia isso, mas mais importante, Kara merecia não ter que voltar a mentir para as pessoas que eram próximas dela. Ela não tinha como saber como Cat iria reagir, não porque Kara manteve isso longe dela, nem mesmo porque Kara negou a verdade e seguiu tentando a enganar, mas pelo modo como fez ela duvidar todas as suas observações. Ainda assim, isso tinha durado por tempo demais.

Para melhor ou pior, da próxima vez que visse Cat, teria que lhe contar toda verdade. Sobre sua identidade, e seus sentimentos. Ela estava pronta agora, para Cat a aceitar ou a rejeitar, tanto por quem era como por como se sentia com relação a Cat.


End file.
